Guardian Angels
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Carlisle has a daughter. Well had. He found out she died. But did she really leave? Who is Bella Swan?
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Carlisle has a daughter. Well had. He found out she died. But did she really leave? Who is Bella Swan?

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I remember my father. He died when I was 5. Mother kind of went a little bit mental after that but she married a nice man named Harold but he would never by my father. Mother would hit me hard and abuse me. Harold was the kind one in the house hold till he was killed when I was 10 by my mother in a fit of rage over me. After that it was always hard life for me. I had turned 16 when it happened. I knocked over mother's vase. She stabbed me with the shards of it. Started hitting and kicking me too.

I felt myself slipping away. Suddenly there was no pain. I was unconsciously moving towards a bright light. Harold was waiting for me.

"Come on Bella. Come into heaven's gates", Harold says

Heaven was wonderful.

"Is my father here?" I ask

"You are going to speak to God. He has something's to discus with you. It is the same for everyone here. You will be assigned to watch over someone. My task when I came here was to watch over you because I saved you and love you. But I know that your heart that I will never he your real father. I am at peace with it", Harold says leading me towards the white arena, "Go down. God will be down soon to explain more"

I walk down to the white arena people were watching me. I stood in the middle when I felt Gods presence and a curtsy's to him

"My Lord", I say

"Isabella Cullen. Welcome to Heaven. In Heaven we try to help those that are still living. Some become Guardian Angels to watch over their family. They need to possess the ability to love beyond everything and be selfless beyond everything. You my dear are both. You are the rarest Guardian Angel. Most Guardian Angels possess a power to shape shift or something else. You my dear have great power. You can shape-shift, mind read, see bonds, and so much more that you will find in what will be your life here. First do you what to be a Guardian Angel?" God asks

"Yes my lord", I say feeling like I needed too for some reason

"You will be a Guardian Angel to a vampire", God says

Everyone gasps and whisperers start.

"Vampire's exist?" I ask

"Yes my child they do. The vampire you will be protecting is your father Carlisle Cullen", God says

"My father's a vampire?" I ask

"Yes. Even vampires need guardian angels. Harold as your step-father has asked to help you. Do you accept that? It is un-ordinary for a none family member to guard someone else. But Harold wants to protect your father with you. It is up to you. You are only 16. So I say it is a responsible request. Do you?" God asks

"I agree my Lord", I say

"Harold will show you everything. Watch over. Maybe some time in the future a lot of things will surprise you and because you are so innocent maybe even get to go back to earth if you protect you charge well enough", God says

I smile, "Thank you my lord"

God then disappears.

"Come on Bella I will show you were we will be living then explain how you can watch your father", Harold says taking my hand

So I began my new life in Heaven…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Prologue: Part 2**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Harold leads me through the streets of Heaven till we get to a white marble house.

"This is our house. We better get you changed out of those bloody clothes and into something like I am wearing", Harold says

I look down and I was still in my clothes that I had died in with blood all over them. I follow him up the stairs of the all marble home.

"Your clothes are here. The gold and purple sash represents that you are a pure and selfless soul", Harold says as I look at the white dress

"Thank you", I say

"I'll be down stairs. Then I will show you what we do. The shower is that way by the way", Harold says

I quickly take a shower. Once I am out I look at myself in the mirror. My imperfections had left my features. My blonde hair was longer and shined. My blue eyes sparkled. I gasp I had changed so much. I will have to ask Harold about it. I get changed into my white dress and but on the gold sash. And I got down stairs.

"You look beautiful Bella", Harold says

"Is this what Heaven makes us look like?" I ask

"Yes. It gets ride of our imperfections. Would you like something to eat?" Harold says  
"Angels eat?" I ask

"Yes. We can eat. We have everything in Heaven. So eat and I will show you what to do so you can see your father", Harold says

The food was heavenly. I ate a lot. Some foods I never had before.

"Come with me Bella", Harold says leading us out of the house and too the clouds above it, "This is our families cloud. Anyone new to the family will be welcomed on this cloud and in our house"

I nod in understanding.

"Now picture your father. The cloud will take us there", Harold says

I picture the few things I remember about my father.

"You did it. Open your eyes", Harold says

I open them and we were in the forest I see a man huddling in a cave.

"Father", I say recognising him

"He has been staving himself", Harold says, "He doesn't want to hunt from humans"

I think for a minute and look at a herd of deer.

"Would animal blood work?" I ask

"I don't know. No one knows about vampires. Only God", Harold says

"How do I get him to go and try it?" I ask

"We are like a little voice in the back of their head. So think something to him", Harold says

'_Try the deer. Blood. Animal blood'_, I think to Father

I give Father a little push and he pounces on the deer.

"I did it!" I say

"You did", Harold says

I watch over my father from then on with Harold. I had gotten him immune to human blood. I was so proud when he went for his medical degree.

Over the years, over the centuries Harold and I watched. We knew he had gotten lonely. He was in Chicago in 1918. He was working there when the Spanish Influenza hit. A woman named Elizabeth Masen was begging him to save her sons life. I felt his indecision. But also my feeling that one day Edward would be important. So I nudged Carlisle into accepting Elizabeth Masen's plea.

"Bella we have to meet her. She is about to get told at the arena", Harold says to me as I stop watching

"Ok. She is going to join us. Maybe she is someone special for you", I say smirking at the feeling how right I was coming through me

"Don't be so sure", Harold says as we walk

"I am", I say smiling at him walking to the arena were a woman was standing before God

"Elizabeth Masen. Welcome to Heaven. In Heaven we try to help those that are still living. Some become Guardian Angels to watch over their family or someone else. You have died to save your son. Do you Elizabeth Masen want to be a Guardian Angel?" God asks

"Who will I be too?" Elizabeth asks

"You told Carlisle Cullen to save your son and that has been done. So you will be your son's Edward Anthony Masen Junior's Guardian Angel. He is becoming a vampire. So you will guard him always. Do you accept?" God asks

"Yes my Lord. I accept", Elizabeth says

"Guardian Harold, Guardian Isabella step forth", God says to us

Harold and I both step forth.

"These two Guardian's are the Guardian Angels of the house of Cullen. Which your son will be joining. They will tell and explain everything. Guardian Harold", God says turning to Harold

"Yes my Lord?" Harold asks

"Elizabeth Masen is your real soul mate. Isn't she Guardian Isabella?" God asks

I had seen the bonds that attach Elizabeth and Harold. I knew.

"It is true", I say

"You too will marry one year up here. As I should explain weddings are more binding up here then they are on earth. But take the time to get to know each other. I leave Guardian Elizabeth in both of your hands", God says disappearing

"Hello I am Isabella Cullen. But call me Bella", I say to Elizabeth

"Are you…?" Elizabeth asks

"Carlisle Cullen's Guardian?" I ask

"Yes", Elizabeth says

"Yes I am. I was his daughter when I was alive. I am 16 by the way", I say

"So your Harold?" Elizabeth asks my step-father

"Yes. Follow us to your new home", Harold says taking Elizabeth's hand

I quickly walk in front of them knowing they both need the time to get to know each other. I arrived first at the house and I waited for them both to arrive.

"Wow", Elizabeth says looking at the house

"Welcome to the Cullen Family Guardian's Home", I say opening the door for her

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Prologue: Part 3**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Welcome to the Cullen Family Guardian's Home", I say opening the door for her

"This place is incredible", Elizabeth says

"You will find clothes in your room", I say, "Then we will show you how to watch your loved one"

Elizabeth goes up stairs to get changed and I turn to Harold.

"Well someone has got a love life", I say

"Be quiet Bella. Why don't you go and watch Carlisle?" Harold asks

"Sure. Don't be too busy", I say laughing running away before he could say something

I watch on my cloud as Dad was wrestling with his consciousness for changing Edward.

"_It will work out in the end. You did the right think", _I think to him

Dad seems to have calmed down and was waiting on Edward to awake. A few hours later Elizabeth and Harold had joined me. Elizabeth was whispering encouraging words in her sons ear.

"You will be a brilliant vampire. I am so proud of you", Elizabeth says to him

I felt bad for Edward seeing how he struggled. Now he could read thoughts. But I knew he didn't blame my father for turning him. I could read Edward just as much as I could read my father. Edward believed he didn't have a soul. So I asked Elizabeth's permission to 'speak' in Edward's mind she gave it to me if she could thank Dad. I said yes and explained that we really didn't need each others permission because as soon as Edward accepted the name Edward Cullen he became into the Cullen family. I said it was polite to ask. So the three of us agreed we could talk to the other person's vampire as long as they were in the Cullen Family.

"Edward you do have a soul it shines so bright", I say in Edward's ear, "Play the piano for me Edward"

Edward's fingers go to the piano and he starts to play. I sit watching him play what he was feeling. I feel my chest swell with love for Edward.

"Bella", Edward says

I look startled but he doesn't see me he was just saying my name and picturing what Dad thought I would look like. I am confused it was like watching Elizabeth and Harold. I was watching myself marry Edward. But how could that be because I am dead and he is alive? I will have to ponder that later.

"Bella you want to talk about it?" Lizzie asks a year later

I have taken to calling Elizabeth Mum or Lizzie. Since she joined as one year ago.

"I am in love with Edward. But we can never be as I am dead and he is alive", I say

"Maybe go and ask Gods plan about the two of you? Maybe he will answer", Lizzie says

"Ok. Watch over my father while I am gone", I say

I walk through the streets of Heaven. Till I get to Gods place.

"May I speak with you my Lord?" I ask knowing he will hear me

"Isabella my child I have been expecting you", God says

"What am I feeling towards Guardian Elizabeth's charge?" I ask

"Edward Masen-Cullen was and still is meant to be your mate. I have great plans for you two one of these days", God says

"How can I be with him if I am dead?" I ask

"Ah that is for me to know child and for you to figure out. But one day you and Edward Masen-Cullen will be mates", God says, "As his mate you are his Guardian too. Can you handle that?"

"I can my Lord. Thank you my Lord", I say

I leave and go back to the house and my cloud to watch over my family. Wondering just want God had in store for Edward and I when Lizzie comes up.

"What did God say?" Lizzie asks

"He said Edward and I are mates. And some other confusing things. But I am now also Edward's Guardian as he is my mate", I say

"Welcome to the family. I have seen you as a daughter for a while now", Lizzie says

"I see you like the mother I never had", I admit

"Well I can be your mother. Not just because your Edward's mate but because I love children and you are a child that need a mother's touch. So will you accept me as your mother?" Lizzie asks

"I will", I say and Lizzie and I hug

"How our my two favourite girls?" Harold asks coming up to watch over the family

"We are good. Something is going right for once. Edward is my mate is what God said. One day he said I will understand", I say

"Well congratulations", Harold says

"I am also Edward's Guardian too as I am his mate", I say

"Well our family is always interesting", Harold says

A few years pass and Dad meets Esme. She had jumped off a cliff after he baby died. I knew Esme was meant to be part of the family so I nudged him to the morgue and to change her. Once that was down Harold appears.

"We are needed in the assignment arena", Harold says showing me the white envelope

"We better get going", Lizzie says taking Harold's hand

They had married up here in Heaven. They are like my parents even if I can't call Harold Dad, he was still a father figure to me just as Lizzie is a mother and I call her Mum or Lizzie.

We are dressed in our Guardian clothes as we get to the arena a little boy was standing in the middle of the arena in front of God. Poor boy to die so young.

"Matthew Platt. Welcome to Heaven. In Heaven we try to help those that are still living. Some become Guardian Angels to watch over their families or someone else. You have died so young within two days of your birth. You will grow up slowly here. But I don't expect you to be a Guardian straight away to your mother. But I will put you with her now families Guardian's they will become your family and help you adjust to life. Do you understand me child?" God asks

"Yes", Matthew says

"Do you Matthew Platt want to be a Guardian Angel?" God asks

"Yes to my Mummy", Matthew says

"You will be Esme Platt's Guardian Angel. She is becoming a vampire. So you will guard her always. Do you accept?" God asks

"I think so", Matthew says

Matthew was the size of a 5-year-old. He was going to make an interesting addition to the Family Guardian's.

"Guardian Harold, Guardian Isabella, Guardian Elizabeth step forth", God says

All three of us step forward and bow to God.

"These are the Guardian Angels of the House of Cullen that your mother will be joining Guardian Matthew. They will help you learn all there is to know. Guardian Harold, Elizabeth, Isabella. Matthew will age from now till his 18th year in heaven then he will stay the same. Show him how to be a Guardian", God says

"Yes my Lord", we say

God backs away and Matthew turns to us.

"Hi Matthew I am Bella. I am going to be like your sister", I say, "Can I pick you up?"

Matthew nods.

I pick him up and the now us four Guardian's of the house of Cullen walk back to our house cloud. With our knew member Matthew Platt…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update:)**


	4. Prologue: Part 4

**This Chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend who's birthday is in a couple of days. Happy early Birthday. I love you this chapter is for you.**

* * *

**Prologue Part .4.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"This is our house?" Matthew Platt looks around in wonder

"Yes it is. Want me to show you your room?" I ask

"Yes please", Matthew says

I lead him to a spare room that now said Matthew Platt on the front. I open the door and the room had been decorated for him with some toys as well.

"This is so cool", Matthew says

"I am going to check on Miss Platt. Can't have Matthew can't see her turning into a vampire", Harold says

"Go I will explain things to him", I say, "Matthew can I talk to you?"

"Ok", Matthew says

I sit down on the floor next to him.

"Your mother is turning into a vampire. But a good kind. Her new family drinks of the blood of animals. But you have to understand that your Mummy might slip up now and again", I say softly

"Will Mummy be happy?" Matthew asks

"I am sure she will. Even if the pain of you will never go away. I should know. I was lost to my Dad", I say, "Your Mummy is going to be my Daddy's mate. That means they will grow to love each other"

"Ok. As long as I get to watch Mummy. Will that mean if they get married you'll be my sister?" Matthew asks

"Yes that is what it will mean", I say

"Good", Matthew says snuggling up to me and falling asleep

Over the next few weeks we showed Matthew how to see his mother. All of them watched the wedding of my Dad and Esme. They married in a lovely ceremony. Which showed their love for each other. They talked about me and Matthew. Dad had shown Esme and Edward my grave. I wished I could be there for him. But now he has Esme and Edward.

Lizzie was shocked when Edward went out on his own and started drinking human blood. Both of us tried whispering in Edward's ear but we made him drink blood of the rapists and murderers. Instead of innocents. Years after he started he tracked down Charles Everson.

"Don't do it Edward you are better than this", I whisper in his ear as he followed Charles Everson, Esme's ex-husband

"Edward leave it. Esme is safe now. That man will be dead soon. He is drinking himself into an early grave", Lizzie says

I start to hear Edward thinking about all the people he has taken lives from. When he has actually saved them. Lizzie whisperers comforting words in his ear

"Go back to Carlisle and Esme they will help you", Harold says

"I will never judge you Edward", I whisper to him

"Don't be sad you saved lots of lives", Matthew says now having grown

Working together we manage to get him to go to Dad and Esme. They worry about him for a few years. Then a woman named Rosalie Hale was saved by my Dad. Her twin sister had witnessed it and tried to stop it and died in the process.

"We are being called to the arena again", Harold says

"Let's go. I bet it is the woman who tried to save Rosalie", I say

Lizzie, Harold, Matthew and I all go down to the arena and were told to wait at the side.

"Serenity Hale. Welcome to Heaven. In Heaven we try to help those that are still living. Some become Guardian Angels to watch over their family or someone else. You have died to save your friend. Do you Serenity Hale want to be a Guardian Angel?" God asks the woman

"Who will I be too?" Serenity asks

"You will be to who you tried to protect Rosalie Lillian Hale. She is becoming a vampire. So you will always Guard her. Do you accept?" God asks

"Yes my Lord I accept", Serenity says

"Guardian Harold, Guardian Isabella, Guardian Elizabeth, Guardian Matthew please step forth", God says to us

"Yes my lord?" we ask

"You are all changed to look after and some Serenity Hale what being a Guardian Angel means especially to a vampire. Will you accept her into you home?" God asks

"Yes my lord we will. She was changed by my Father. So she is part of the family", I say curtsying

"Well I will leave her in all of your capable hands", God says leaving

"Hello Serenity I am Isabella, but Bella for short", I say

"I am Harold", Harold says

"Elizabeth Masen. But call me Lizzie", Lizzie says

"I am Matthew I am 15", Matthew says

"Nice to meet you all. I don't know how do to this. Rosalie was the social one", Serenity says

"Don't worry I am not social either. But you will manly talk to your Guardian House. Our Guardian house is Cullen. Harold and Lizzie are basically our parents. So lets go and I will show you around", I say taking Serenity's hand and leading her away

I have a good feeling I am going to like Serenity…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Prologue: Part 5

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Prologue: Part 5**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We lead Serenity through the streets of Heaven she was amazed at everything.

"We can have anything here", I say

"You have wings. Will I get wings?" Serenity asks

"After you have looked after your charge for a certain amount of time you earn them", I say

Harold and Lizzie opens up the door to our white marble house.

"This is beautiful", Serenity says looking around

"Lets get you out of those bloody clothes", I say

"Oh. I didn't realise I was still wearing them", Serenity says blushing

"Come you Guardian outfit will be in your room", I lead her up the stairs to the room that had been added saying Serenity

"There is your outfit", I say pointing at the white dress with blue and maroon sash

"What does the colours mean? I have seen people wearing them", Serenity asks

"Blue Indicates sensitivity, truth, healing, hope, friendship, physical protection, creativity, patience, wisdom, peace, loyalty. Maroon indicates frigidity, sacrifice, strength and bravery, warm hearted and cooperative", I say

"What about your colours?" Serenity asks changing

"Blue Violet is Honour, spiritual truth, devotion, inspiration, Gold Represents Faith, Constancy, Wisdom, Glory. Maroon Indicates frigidity, sacrifice, strength and bravery, warm hearted and cooperative. Pilot Blue: Shielding and Silver it is fluid, emotional, sensitive and mysterious. So I have violet blue, gold, Silver, maroon and pilot blue", I say blushing

"What about Harold?" Serenity asks

"He has Blue Violet and Maroon", I say

"Matthew?" Serenity asks

"Sunlight Yellow: Promotes creativity, warmth, and optimism. Attracts happiness. Brown means the trickster", I say

"What about Elizabeth?" Serenity asks

"Green Heals the heart. Promotes reconciliation, harmony, and balance. Peaceful thoughts. Renewal. A symbol of fertility and growth. Represents nature, success, good luck, and beauty. Maroon Indicates frigidity, sacrifice, strength and bravery, warm hearted and cooperative. And silver and I told you that one", I say

"That's cool. You all must be very special", Serenity says

"Your special too", I say

"Bella, Serenity we have guests", Lizzie says

"Is it usually to have guests?" Serenity asks looking at my shocked face

"No it isn't", I say hurrying down the stairs

Two males and two females where in our living room.

"What does those colours mean?" Serenity asks

"The one with brown hair and blue eyes. Dark Turquoise: Helpful for feelings of loneliness', heightens communication, sensitivity and creativity, Indigo: Develops psychic perception. Higher Intuition. Clairvoyance. Helps in discovering past lives Indicates dignity, tranquillity, psychic powers, and trustworthiness", I say

"What does magenta mean? And why do I feel connected to him?" Serenity whispers in my ear

"The blonde's colours are cool. It is the colour of universal harmony and emotional balance. And for the connection he is your soulmate. The woman with blonde hair is Matt's soulmate", I say, "What's going on?"

"We are meant to join your family", the male with brown hair says

"Are families will be connected one day. We thought we would do it now", the blonde says

"I am Isabella Cullen", I say

"Serenity Hale. I am new here", Serenity says

"I am James Braddon", the brown haired one says

"I am Carly Whitlock. I believe he is my soulmate. I am only 15", Carly says, "I protect my brother Peter Whitlock"

"His name is Matt", I say

"I am Evelynn Whitlock. I am Charlotte Whitlock's protector. I was her sister", Evelynn says

"I am Kodey Whitlock. Our protectives are vampires and will mate one day", Kodey says, "And I think Serenity here is my mate"

"She is", James says

"How do you know?" Serenity asks looking at Kodey while speaking

"I can see the past, present and future. My sister can see the future she is the one I am protecting. Her name is Alice", James says

"I am Harold. I used to protect Isabella. Then I helped protect her father. I am her step-father", Harold says

"I am Elizabeth please call my Lizzie. I am protecting my son Edward", Lizzie says

"I am protecting my father Carlisle Cullen and my mate on earth Edward. Lizzie's son", I say

"I am Matthew but call me Matt. I am protecting my Mum, Esme who married Carlisle", Matthew says

"I am protecting my sister Rosalie", Serenity says

"Pleasure to meet you all. We are going to be one big family", James says

"Miss Serenity would you like to go for a ride with me?" Kodey asks

"Ride?" Serenity asks

We follow him outside to see a chariot with a Pegasus pulling it.

"I always wanted to get one", I say, "I have been saving up"

"Why don't I take you to get one? Your after all going to be my sister", James says

"Sure. Can I Lizzie? Harold?" I ask

"Sure. Go along we will watch over everyone", Lizzie says

"Can I come?" Matt asks

"No. Your still too young", Harold says sternly

Matt pouts.

"Everyone hop in", Kodey says

Serenity gets in next to Kodey. I join with James. Kodey flicks the reigns and we fly off over the heavenly clouds. I smile I really enjoyed this.

We soon we get to the place they sell chariots and Pegasus's. We fly down. I look at the chariots. The angel that sells them sees me and bows. I am a high level angel. I see a gold and silver chariot it was calling for me.

"This chariot", I say

"Of course. I will give you a discount as you're a high up pure angel. This chariot needs two to pull it", the angel says

"Can I please see where the Pegasus's are?" I ask

"Of course. Now we have Pegasus's that are also eversteeds and unicorns combined. You will have to feel which two call for you", the angel says

I look at all the pegasus's. There were all different colour ones. Suddenly a black and gold one comes forward and a white and silver one.

"Hello aren't you too beautiful", I mummer patting them

"_I am Kyririan. I am a Pegasus, unicorn and eversteed. I have the wings of a Pegasus, the horn of a unicorn and the body of an eversteed", _the male black and gold one says

"_I am Isamisia. I am the same as Kyririan and his mate", _the white and silver female says

"I will have these too please", I say

The angels eyes widen. They will cost a lot even with a discount.

"So how much for everything?" I ask

"I'll go and calculate everything", the angel says

"There beautiful", Serenity says as I lead both Kyririan and Isamisia out

Suddenly a silver and blue one approaches.

"Serenity I think she is yours", I say

"_What's your name?" _Serenity asks

"_Sirevana. Your my angel", _Sirevana says

"I haven't got any money for a chariot and a Pegasus/eversteed", Serenity says patting Sirevana

"I'll pay my love", Kodey says, "Lets pick out a chariot"

My chariot and Pegasus, unicorn and eversteed cost 35,000 angel gold coins. Lucky I had been here a while and saved up. Serenity got hers and the angel that sold us the chariots taught us how to ride them with saddles and on the chariots. I was flying over the angel animals place and something draws my eye. I quickly land. And look around.

"Can I help you? My name is Belinda", Belinda says

"I am feeling pulls here", I say

"Well follow them. Close your eyes and follow the pulls", Belinda says

I close my eyes and follow the pull when I heard a gasp from Belinda I open my eyes. Three white, silver and gold wolves with wings were next to me. They boned to me.

"_I am Dawn", _the female says

"_I am Dusk", _the male says

"_I am Pandora", _another female says

"_I am Solstice", _another female says

"_I am Astral", _the last female says

"_We are a pack", _Dusk says

"Pleasure to meet you. Do you have a bond to me?" I ask

They nod.

"They have bonded to you?" Belinda asks

"Yes. They are mine", I say scratching their ears, "What can they do?"

"They are shape-shifters but there main form is this. They can turn into anything you want. They have healing powers too. They would die for the angel they pick", Belinda says

"I will take them", I say

Suddenly a small cub comes up.

"_Do you know a Matthew he is my angel", _the pup says

"I can take you to him. What's your name?" I ask

"_I am Caesar", _Caesar says

"I'll take him too", I say to Belinda

"He is yours?" Belinda asks

"_He is our cub"_, Pandora says

"No my brothers. How much?" I ask

"6,000 angel coins", Belinda says

I hand her the right amount of money and we leave. I go in my chariot with the wolves flying besides me. We land at our house that a barn had been added. I put Kyririan and Isamisia in a pen. And go inside with my wolves with Caesar in my arms.

"Isabella where have you been?" Lizzie asks

"Did some shopping. After getting the chariot. I was drawn to this wolf pack. They have all bonded with me. Matt come here", I say

Matt comes up looking curious.

"This is Caesar and he says he is yours", I say handing the wolf cub to Matt

Matt talks to Caesar and smiles.

"So we have new brothers now?" I ask

"Not officially too Alice and Jasper join the Cullen's but we will like to stay here", James says

"We will be helpful", Kodey says from next to Serenity

"It will be fine. Welcome to the family", I say

Our family was now 9 strong…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

Guardian Angels – _Charge_ – _Soulmate_

Isabella Cullen – _Carlisle/Edward – Edward_

Harold – _Carlisle – Elizabeth Masen _

Elizabeth Masen – _Edward – Harold _

Matthew Platt – _Esme – Carly Whitlock _

Serenity Hale – _Rosalie – Kodey Whitlock _

Kodey Whitlock – _Jasper – Serenity Hale_

James Braddon – _Alice_

Carly Whitlock – _Peter – Matthew Platt_

Evelynn Whitlock – _Charlotte _


End file.
